Seraphim
The Seraphim are the first order of angels. Seraphim (singular "Seraph"), mentioned in Isaiah 6:1-7,3 serve as the caretakers of God's throne and continuously shout praises: "Holy, holy, holy is the Lord of hosts. All the Earth is filled with His Glory." The name seraphim means "the burning ones." It is said that the charity of the seraphim burns like white heat in a flame. The seraphim have six wings; two covering their faces, two covering their genitals ("feet"), and two with which they fly. Powers & Abilities Being the mighiest angels in all creation, Seraphim are the strongest, highest of the angels. Michael, Gabriel, Castiel, Metatron, Raguel and Lucifer, the highest and mightiest angels in Heaven, are said to be among their order. Unlike normal angels, Seraphim are independent when cut off from Heaven and retain all of their powers, even on Earth or even if they travel to Hell. *'Immortality' - As the highest class of angels, the Seraphim are immortal and therefore do not age or get sick and cannot be killed. They are also extremely difficult to practically impossible to kill compared to most angels **'Invulnerability' - Seraphim are invulnerable to almost any form of harm. **'Healing Factor' - An Seraph's presence greatly boosts the immune system and self-regenerative abilities of their hosts and heals him or her instantaneously of any bodily wound or disease. *'Nigh-Omnipotence ' - As the highest of angels, the Seraphim possess an immeasurable amount of supernatural power that makes them among the most powerful beings in all of existence, right next to God Himself. Their power also allows them to do almost anything they wish. **'Chronokinesis' - Seraphim have the power to control time as well as travel through time, past or future. **'Holy White Light' - Seraphim can emit and release a powerful, overwhelming white light that can destroy entire cities and beings. **'Invisibility' - Seraphs can turn themselves completely invisible to the naked eye of humans and even other supernatural creatures, so much so that they don't make a sound. **'Nigh-Supreme Strength' - Beneath God, the Seraphim are the physically strongest celestial beings in all of creation, as they are endowed with extremely great strength that makes them near supremely strong. They can overpower and kill humans and all types of supernatural creatures: such as ghosts, monsters, fairies, deities, demons, and even the most powerful of their own kind. They've even been known to go toe-to-toe with the strongest Leviathans. **'Reality Warping' - Being the most powerful angels, the Seraphim have among the greatest form of reality warping, able to create things out of thin air. **'Supreme' Angelic Smiting - Seraphim have among the most powerful smiting ability than any other angel. They can smite all higher monsters, higher spirits, higher demons, deities, and even other angels as well. **'Supreme Angelic Possession' - In addition to standard angelic possession, which they need the vessels permission, Seraphim can possess all other angels of all lesser orders. ** Superior Wings '- Seraphim possess a total of six feathered wings; the first set to cover their eyes, the second to fly, and the third to cover their feet. ** 'Telepathy - Seraphim can read the minds of humans and even other lower angels. ** Teleportation - Seraphim can transverse virtually anywhere they wish by appearing and disappearing instantaneously into and out of thin air without occupying the space in between. ** Weather Manipulation - Seraphim are able to control the weather. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Seraphs possess a near supreme level of awareness and knowledge of all things that happens. Weaknesses *'God' - God, as their creator, can overpower, de-power, and unmake them. *'Seraph Blades' - Seraph blades forged of adamas ''can destroy seraphim. Only blades of higher power can slay the seraphim. * '''Holy Fire '- Holy fire can hold seraphim at bay and weaken them if they are burned with it. Category:Angels Category:Creatures Category:Supernatural Category:Spirits Category:God Category:Supernatural Creatures